It's Not My Time
by King Of Anime
Summary: Caught between life and death, Kim must fight to survive or perish. At Middleton Hospital, she makes her stand and must choose whether to live or die.
1. No One Hears Me, No One Sees Me

**It's Not My Time**

**Chapter One**

**No One Hears Me, No One Sees Me**

Kim looked around confused. Her head was pounding and her feet felt like lead shot was in them. She had no clue how she came to be in Middleton Hospital's lobby. She was dressed in her mission clothes, but wasn't aware of any mission.

She just woke up here.

Kim saw dozens of people walking around her, doctors, nurses, and patients. She decided to see what was going on.

She walked over to the reception desk where a woman was chewing bubblegum and reading a magazine. Kim remembered this woman from what her mom had told her. She was a very organized person, but her social skills were lacking.

"Hello?"

The woman continued reading without looking up.

"Hello?" Kim spoke louder.

Again, the woman completely ignored her.

"HELLO!!"

The receptionist didn't seem to notice Kim's presence at all. She turned another page as she popped a bubble she had blown. Kim groaned.

"Forget this, I'll find someone else."

Kim started down a corridor where doctors were walking, discussing patient matters. A nurse was watering the plants that lined the walls to give the hospital an earthy feel to it.

The teen walked over to her. The nurse didn't acknowledge her presence.

"Excuse me, I need some help. I just woke up in the lobby and… you're not listening."

Kim waved her hand in front of the nurse, but she didn't flinch.

"This is weird. Can anyone help me?"

Her cries fell on silent ears as everyone continued to walk past her without answering.

"Either everyone is deaf and blind, or they can't hear me or see me, but how?"

She thought for a moment, and then remembered the mission clothes she had on.

"Of course, a villain must have done this. I'm sure Ron is taking care of it now. I may be invisible, but I can still touch people."

She walked over to a doctor who was writing something in a notebook. She reached out to touch his shoulder, but a gasp escaped her mouth when her hand went right through his shoulder.

"What the? That's impossible!"

Kim tried again, but got the same result. She attempted several more times only to get nothing. She stepped back and tried to get a hold on things, but a noise alerted her.

She turned to see a man in a wheelchair rolling towards her. He was so close that there was no way to avoid him. She put her hands up instinctively to stop him, but he passed through her, like smoke.

"This can't be happening, _what's_ happening?"

"Don't be frightened, my dear."

The voice startled Kim. She knew that voice, but it was impossible that she was hearing it at all. She turned around and was startled by the figure.

"Nana?"

Nana smiled sweetly.

"Hello Kimberly Ann."

Kim shook her head.

"No, it can't be. You passed away six months ago."

"Yes I did, but I'm here to help you Kim. To guide you through this."

"Through what?"

"Your transition."

Kim stayed cautious, the sight of seeing her dead Nana was enough of a shock. She didn't know if this was a trick or not.

"Are you real, Nana?"

"Yes, my dear."

Kim reached out and touched Nana's face. Tears fell down her cheeks as she hugged her. She had never been able to say goodbye and thank her for al she did, but now she could.

"I don't understand, why can't anyone hear me, or see me except you?"

"Because we are on a different plane than them."

"Huh?"

"Come with me Kimberly Ann."

Nana took her hand and lead her down several halls until they stood outside a room marked with a letter, then a number. A patient's room.

"Go inside and you will see."

Nana pointed to the door. Kim walked through it like it wasn't there. Inside the room were her parents and Ron's parents. Her brothers sat by a table playing a game of chess, looking depressed. Ron was hovering over the patient in the bed crying and sobbing, like her mother was.

Kim's face lost all of its color. The patient in the bed...was her. She looked down at herself. She looked battered, like she had been seriously hurt. Bruises covered her face and she had several bandages on for cuts. Two tubes were in her mouth giving her food and air. The beep, beep of the EKG machine filled the room.

She looked so peaceful, like she was asleep.

"You see now, don't you?"

Nana appeared behind her. Kim pointed to herself.

"Is that really me?"

Nana nodded.

"Yes Kim, it is. You are dying. That is your body and you are now a spirit."

Kim fell to her knees next to Ron's crying form. She wanted to touch him so badly now, but her hands would go through him, like the others.

"Come Kimberly," Nana helped her up, "I have much to explain." To be continued…

* * *

Hey everyone! I had this story jump into my mind a few weeks ago and I decided to write it up. I am not stopping on **The Scarlet Maiden**. This is my first time doing two stories at once, but I think I can do it. Please leave me a review, whether you liked it, or hated it. KingOAnime.


	2. The Dead Roam

**It's Not My Time**

**Chapter Two**

**The Dead Roam**

Nana sat Kim down on an unoccupied waiting room bench. Kim's head was spinning, both figuratively and literally.

"Kimberly, do you remember how you died?"

"I thought I wasn't dead yet." Kim looked at Nana quizzically.

Nana chuckled.

"Oh, that's right. This is a new thing for me too. I've never guided anyone to crossover. I keep forgetting you're not dead yet; I'm sorry."

"No big, but I feel dead right now. I can't remember anything, it's so annoying!"

Nana patted her granddaughter's back.

"That's because you just left your body. When a person becomes a spirit, their mind can be a bit jumbled. If you want to get your mind back on track, the first thing you have to do is remember how you became a spirit. In most cases, that would be the moment someone died, but in your case it's the event that put you in the hospital."

"How?" Kim asked.

"You need to concentrate. Dig as deep as you can go. You are a Possible, so you know the motto."

Kim nodded.

"Anything's possible for a Possible."

"That's the spirit, excuse the pun. Now concentrate."

Kim listened to Nana's words and began to think. She sat perfectly still and closed her eyes. With all the will she could muster, images and sounds began to form in her mind. She heard a screaming, she saw blackness, and she could just make out her hands…covered in blood.

Nana watched silently. Her expression stayed the same as she watched Kim's face change with each new image or sound she experienced. After a few minutes, Kim opened her eyes.

"I……remember."

Her words were slow and deliberate. It was a shock to see her memory; it was unnerving. Kim looked over and saw Nana waiting patiently. She wanted to hear it and Kim wanted to tell her. She needed someone to talk to and right now, Nana was the only one.

"What happened? If you tell me, it'll make it feel better."

Nana's hands gently held Kim's. Hands Kim thought she would never feel again.

Kim began recalling her endeavor that pushed her to the brink of death.

"Ron and I were on a mission. A man had hijacked a train in Japan. He put a bomb on it, so that when it entered the main station it would explode. Hundreds, if not thousands, would be killed. We subdued him and immediately went for the bomb, which was in the front car. I went in first, but as soon as I jumped in there was an explosion. Not the bomb, but it was enough to separate the two cars. Now the front car, with the bomb, was riding all by itself; with me on it."

She took a breath and continued.

"Ron couldn't make it and was on the now slowing rear cars. I saw him yelling at me; I couldn't hear what he said. My mind was focused on stopping the train, or defusing the bomb. When I saw the bomb I knew I couldn't detach it in time. The train was only five minutes from the station and the hijacker had destroyed all the brakes and emergency systems; he was smarter than I thought. I decided right there to derail the train."

Kim stopped to look at Nana. Her eyes were fixed on the teen and were hardly blinking; she was focused on Kim. Kim decided to keep going regardless of the emotional state of the story.

"Wade had fitted my grappler with improved lines. He said they were near unbreakable; I was going to test that. I set myself up as I fired into the rails and tied the other end quickly to the train. I knew derailing a train going over a hundred miles an hour wasn't going to be easy, or pleasant, but it was the only way to stop it before it reached the station. I held on for dear life as the line tightened. I saw the train detach from the rails and flip. I don't know how long I was conscious, but the last thing I remember is waking up in the wreckage and hearing the sirens. I looked at my hands and saw that they were coated in blood; then I only saw darkness."

A tear came out of Kim's eye, which surprised her because she didn't know spirits could cry. She wiped the tear from her face and looked at Nana surprised.

"It's alright my dear, spirits feel what living people feel too. They can cry, feel pain, and even bleed."

"This is all so weird for me," Kim said.

Nana touched her face.

"I know Kimberly, I know."

The hand felt warm, which to Kim was another spirit surprise.

"You mentioned something about crossing over?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here. I'm here to help you cross over into the afterlife."

Kim had studied many cultures and all of them had some kind of afterlife, but she never gave that much thought. To her, once her life ended she would find out what lied beyond. Now she knew.

Nana extended her hand to Kim.

"Come with me Kimberly and we can go together."

Kim was hesitant. Most of this entire sitch was giving her a bad vibe. She tried many times to take Nana's waiting hand, but in the end she couldn't.

"I'm sorry Nana, but I just don't feel ready. I need to think alone for a while, if that's okay?"

"Sure, I understand. I'll leave you, but your time is short. Your body is almost done and when it is, you will have to make a decision quickly; or the consequences could be dire."

The last statement puzzled Kim.

"What do you mean Nana?"

But she had already disappeared.

Kim immediately started searching the hospital rooms and hallways. She refused to believe that there was no hope for her. She believed her Nana, but she also believed her gut instinct and that always won out.

Kim had to try and make contact with someone. She could touch or talk to them and she was invisible, but there must be some kind of way.

One time she watched a television show where a group of ghost hunters used cameras and digital recorders to record ghost's images and voices. She wasn't sure if she could find anything like that, but knew she had to try.

She walked the halls for several minutes until she reached a room where a baby had just been born. The parents were posing with the child with a digital camera. This was Kim's chance.

* * *

The man was excited to be a dad for the first time. He had been taking pictures of every square inch of the hospital to show his daughter when she grew up. Now he was going to take the first picture of his daughter and wife together. He mumbled when he saw that was almost out of memory. He wanted to take dozens of pictures of them, but decided two or three would do.

He raised the camera up and pointed it at his wife and child who were in one of the hospital beds. He put his finger on the button.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!!"

The flash illuminated the room. The man smiled as the picture came into view on the screen, but suddenly he noticed something odd. He saw his wife and baby, but there was another figure sitting on the other side of his wife.

"Honey?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"N…Nothing dear. The picture didn't come out. Let's try again."

He couldn't explain what he had seen, but took it out of his mind. It must have been a glitch.

* * *

The woman reposed with her newly born child and smiled as he snapped another picture.

"How's it look?"

She waited for a response, but saw her husband looking at the camera screen in shock.

Usually she would see her husband with a tough look on his face. He was a construction worker and was known for being a man's man, but the look he had was a little frightening for her to see.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Her voice quivered.

He showed her the photo.

There she was looking at the camera with Sally in the bed, but next to her sat a red-headed woman. She was looking down at the baby and smiling. She had on what looked like military garments, but it was too faded to know for sure.

"What is this?" The woman asked.

"I don't know, but I'm showing the doctor this."

* * *

Kim smiled as the man rushed out with his camera.

"Good, one down. Now, let's see if I can find any more." To Be Continued…

* * *

Thank you for reading everyone! Now Kim is trying to make contact and come back to life, but other forces will try to stop her. What will happen? Find out in a while. Please review! KingOAnime


	3. EVPs

**It's Not My Time**

**Chapter Three**

**E.V.Ps**

Ron rubbed his eyes as he put the coins into the vending machine. He had been awake for over a day, waiting for Kim to wake up from her coma. He punched some numbers on the vending machine and two coffees and a bag of nacho cheese chips came out.

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and sat on his shoulder yawning. Ron handed him the bag of chips and let him have a sip of the coffee. He was just as tired as Ron. The doctors said Kim was in a deep coma, but couldn't understand why she wasn't waking up. From all the data, Kim's mind was active and that should've been enough to wake her. It was so confusing.

Ron walked down the corridor back to Kim's room. At the main desk he saw a small group of people. They were all yelling and complaining to the doctor who was trying to calm them down. Ron decided to investigate.

"Please calm down everyone. What's the fuss all about?"

On of the people from the group stepped up and handed the doctor a digital camera.

"I was taking pictures of my wife and our newborn child and this kept appearing!"

Ron couldn't see what it was, but the doctor looked surprised when he saw it.

"I'm sure this is just a glitch in the camera."

A woman stepped up and produced a photograph from a Polaroid.

"I was taking pictures of my sick grandmother and that same "glitch" appeared."

Again Ron couldn't see beyond the crowd, but the doctor's reaction showed.

"I…I'm sure…there's a logical explanation for this."

"Oh yeah?" said a young man a little older than Ron. "I was photographing the hospital for my photography class project. I took pictures of this very hall and she appeared in every photo. She even waved and pointed at me. You can't deny this proof; you have a haunted hospital."

"I don't want my mother in a building where a potential spirit could harm her," said another from the crowd. Soon the crowd was in a roar and the doctor was feeling overwhelmed.

Then Ann pushed her way through the mass of people.

"Everyone silence! Doctor Hornburry is not responsible for this and should not be mobbed like this. If you wish to have your loved ones removed from this hospital I will make the arrangements, but it will take some time. For now, I suggest you all go back and comfort your sick family, celebrate with your new child, or continue your project."

The crowd dissolved and left in different directions mumbling. Ann saw Ron and walked over to him.

"Are you alright?"

Ron nodded.

"What was going on?"

"Some of the people here are convinced there's a spirit roaming the hospital."

"Did you see any of the pictures?"

Ann shook her head. "No, but I'm sure they could all have been explained scientifically."

That was Mrs. Dr. P. She thought everything could be answered with science or logic. Ron could see where Kim's practical side came from.

Ann sighed.

"You've been by Kim's side for over a day now. You should go home and rest; your parents already have."

Ron shook his head.

"No way, I'm not leaving till Kim wakes up, or till I pass out."

Ann smiled. She admired Ron's commitment towards her daughter. She patted his shoulder.

"I know she will Ron. I've got to get back to work. I'll check up on you two in a bit okay?"

Ron nodded and watched her walk away. His interest in this ghost was peaked. He always liked the supernatural and wanted to see those pictures. He saw the student who was taking pictures for his project snapping pictures down the hall.

Ron approached him.

"Excuse me? I was wondering if I could see those photos you took of the ghost."

The young man eyed him. "Why?"

"I'm just really curious."

The student looked him up and down, then handed him the photos. Ron looked at the photos not really expecting much. What he saw caused his jaw to drop. Kim was in the pictures.

In each photo she was in a different pose. In one she was waving, in another she was pointing at the camera, and still in another she had her arms crossed and was smiling. Her body was se through, like a ghost, and she was barely visible in some of the photos, but Ron knew it was her.

His heart leapt, but he didn't know what to do. For all he knew this was a dream, or a trick. He had to snap Kim himself. He handed the photos back to the young man.

"Where were you when you took these photos?"

The man pointed down the hall.

"I was right there. No one was in the way and I took several pictures just to be sure."

Ron thought for a moment, and then grinned. He thanked the student and fast walked to Kim's room. Once he was inside he closed the door to prevent anyone from seeing. He sat down next to Kim's sleeping form and looked at her.

Her body had taken a beating from that train crash. The doctors were amazed she was even alive. They thought they lost her for a few moments, but were finally able to stable her. Ron touched her bruised face.

"You're here Kim, I just know it. I only need to see you."

He pulled out his cell phone and turned the cell phone's camera on. He suddenly felt a chill on his shoulder and turned to look, but he was alone. Ron pointed the phone at the wall in front of him.

"Kim…KP…I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can I'm going to take a picture of this wall. Step in front of it and I can photograph you. Once I see you then I'll know it's true."

Ron waited for a few seconds then snapped the picture. He kept his eyes closed as the photo processed.

"_Please be there. Please let me not be dreaming."_

Ron slowly opened his eyes and was met with a picture of Kim smiling at him in front of the wall. He jumped out of his seat. Rufus hopped out wondering what was going on. As soon as he saw the picture, he fainted in Ron's pocket.

"Yes! Booyah! Oh yeah! And any other cheering words out there. Okay Kim, one more just to be sure."

He snapped another picture with his phone and waited. The image came up. Kim was looking at him with her arms cross in front of her and her face was giving him an annoyed look.

"All right, all right I believe now. But I can only see you Kim how can we communicate through pictures?"

Suddenly he felt another chill on his hands. He could see the goose bumps already forming. Something was telling him to take another picture; Kim was telling him to take another picture. He pointed at the wall, but felt that chill again on his arm. He grinned.

"KP if this is some kind of ghost cuddling, keep doing it." He felt the coldness around his neck and got the idea. "Okay Kim, staying focused."

The chills changed on different parts of his body. He realized that Kim was directing him where to take the photo. After a few minutes of Ghost Marco Polo, Ron felt no more chills. He snapped the picture.

On it Kim was keeling over Ron's backpack on the ground and pointing at it. He curiously picked it up and began sifting through the contents. It had paper, a pencil, a calculator, a textbook, and some packets of diablo sauce. Then his hand found his digital recorder Kim had given him.

He was having trouble with his classes in college. Every time he missed a part of the lecture he would ask the teacher to repeat it only to get the response: "You should be taking notes." He _was_ taking notes, but not fast enough. Then Kim gave him a digital recorder to record the lectures. Then he could listen to them again at home when he was studying with Kim.

The chill returned only this time it engulfed his entire body. He shivered at the new sensation. Kim was giving him some kind of message. He tried to think and realized what he had to do.

He set the recorder on the table in the room and turned it on. He and Kim had watched a show about ghost catchers who used digital recorders to catch the ghost's voices. It worked quite well and they caught many eerie voices that weren't there at first. Ron cleared his throat and began talking.

"Kim if you can, please speak into this device."

He waited for a few moments then rewound the tape and played it. He heard his voice, then something else, but it was too quiet. He turned the volume up as high as it would go and listened again. This time he heard it loud and clear.

"Hi…R..ooon."

Ron felt more chills; only these were because he could here Kim's voice. It felt strange to hear someone's voice on a recorder when you know nothing was said at that time. He looked back at Kim's body. Ron now could talk to Kim.

"KP, where are you? What's going on? Are you dead? Are you a ghost or are you having an out of body experience?"

He waited then felt another chill telling him to play it back. He rewound the tape and listened for Kim's voice.

"Ron, I'm…sooo happy to…be talking to you, but right now…I…don't know everything myself. I'll try to answerrrr…your questions as best…as I cannn..."

Kim explained to Ron all she knew. She talked about waking up and not remembering anything, her meeting with Nana, and her quest to make contact with him. She even explained that if she concentrated on touching someone and did it they would feel cold. She discovered it while being photographed.

Ron tried to keep his excitement down. Kim was talking to him and clearly wasn't dead; not to him. He had to stop talking when a nurse came in to check up on Kim's condition, but as son as she left he kept talking. The two talked by recorder for over twenty minutes when Kim decided it was time to take action.

"Ron…I don't want to…crosssss…over. I don't care…what Nana…says. I still believe I…can wake up…and live. The problem…is I don't…knowww…how to."

Ron tapped his finger on the table and wondered. There were plenty of drugs that could wake someone up, but which kind were safe to sue and wouldn't risk Kim's life?

"Kim what if we asked your mom?" He waited and got his response when he played the tape back.

"We can't…let her get…involved. She'll think you're…crazy. This has…to stay…between us. You can covertly assssk…her."

Ron nodded.

Okay, what will you do?"

"I'll looook…around…the hospital some more…and see if I can…locate…anything."

"Be careful Kim. I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry…Ronnn. I'm not…crossing over…anytime soon. We'll meet back…here in half…an hour. Make sure…my body…stays alive…I love you……Ron."

Ron felt a coldness touch his lips. He imagined kissing Kim and kissed her back the best he could. Then the coldness left and the tape recorder was silent.

"I love you, Kim."

Ron left the recorder on the table and kept it on. It had five hours of life and would tell him when Kim was back. He opened the door and peeked out. No one was around and he left the room to find Mrs. Possible.

* * *

Kim was walking around the pharmacy section looking at all the medicines the hospital had. She could hardly pronounce most of them and she knew nothing about what most of them did. This was going to be a lot harder for her than Ron, but she was happy they got to speak. It was comforting having someone on the living side aware of her presence.

She scanned the shelves looking for anything that might be promising in reviving her when she saw a little boy at the end of the hallway. His clothes were old-fashioned looking and his hair was a light brown that was parted to the left. He looked about five or six years old.

The thing that made Kim stop was that he was looking right at her. He could see her. She approached him, but he took a step back for very step forward she took. She extended her hand.

"I'm not going to harm you. Are you a spirit like me?"

The child suddenly turned and ran around the corner. Kim gave chase. Every time she turned a corner she would catch a glimpse of him rounding another corner. For a child, he was very fast. Kim was glad she was used to this. It was just like chasing villains.

Kim had no intention of hurting him; she only wanted to talk to him. He is the first ghost she had seen besides Nana. She wondered if maybe he had any answers. She was catching up. His form became more visible as she turned the corners, but then she reached the end of the hallway she was chasing him in. Only a set of two swinging doors was there.

She walked cautiously, not knowing what to expect. She saw a sign above the door written in big black letters. When she got close enough to read it her body froze.

**Morgue**

Kim was hesitant to enter. She had always passed the morgue whenever she visited the hospital, it creeped her out. The last thing she wanted was to see a bunch of dead bodies. But the child must have gone in and she wanted to speak with him.

This time, she was the spirit so death shouldn't affect her that much, but she was still resistant to go in. She battled with her fear and with her desire for answers.

Her desire won, besides she wasn't going to let a child beat her. If he could go in, then so could she. Kim put her hand on the cold door and pushed it open. To be continued…

* * *

Thank you for reading! Just in case you didn't know from the title, E.V.P. stands for Electronic Voice Phenomenon. It is when a disembodied voice is captured on a recording device. You record silence, then when you play it back you would hear voices talking.

I got the idea from watching Ghost Hunters, which is a cool show.

Kim's entered a place of death, what will happen? Ron's gone to look for a way to wake Kim up, but will he succeed? Find out in the upcoming chapter. Please review! KingOAnime.


	4. The Morgue

**It's Not My Time**

**Chapter Four**

**The Morgue**

The morgue was different from Kim's image of it. She expected a bloody room with surgical tools strewn everywhere and body parts scattered around the floor. Instead it was a clean room. Kim peered into the dark room and saw some medical examination tables. She wished she could turn the lights on; it was so dark she could barely see.

She stumbled around the darkness trying to find the boy, but the only voice she heard was her own. Then she bumped into something. She looked down and shrieked when she saw it was a body bag, complete with body inside. She recovered from the initial shock and continued to search the room.

Her eyes began to adjust to the light and she saw the rows of cabinets where corpses were stored. It gave her an uneasy feeling and she imagined what it would be like in there. After going around the morgue twice, she couldn't find the boy. He probably went through a wall and made his escape.

"Darn it!"

Kim turned to leaved, but stopped when she heard an unsettling sound. She turned back and saw the zipper on the body bag moving down the body. Kim couldn't move; she was too frightened. This was like a scene from a horror movie and she was the victim that gets killed.

The body bag opened and a disgusting sight emerged. The corpse was of a man whose face had been burned or something because it was severely scarred and almost unbearable to look at. Kim felt the urge to throw up.

The living corpse stood up from the table it was on and made a somewhat awkward limp towards Kim. Its gray flesh blended in with the darkness of the room and the creature's blood-red eyes were the only things that seemed to pierce it.

The corpse extended its hands at Kim like a zombie trying to grab its prey. It made a shrill cry that made Kim cover her ears in pain. She decided it was time to leave, but when she tried to push open the door, it wouldn't budge. She also couldn't walk through it.

She ran for a wall, but instead her body bounced off and she fell on her butt. She rubbed it and tried to find another exit. However, there was none. The walking dead man kept its slow pace at her. She could easily outrun it, but the room she was in was small and didn't give her that option. All she could do was moved to the other side of the room where the corpse would have to drag itself.

She could do this for a long time and that gave her time to think of a way out. She suspected that the boy she had tried to catch up to was behind this, but she didn't know why. Suddenly a new sound came to Kim's ears and it was just as bad as the zipper sound.

Kim heard the rattling of the body cabinets. The stored bodies were attempting to get out. Kim looked in a fearful awe at the cabinets, but she lost focus on the one corpse that was out.

It caught up to her and grabbed at her shoulders. She wrestled free, but the zombie-like man opened its mouth to try and bite her with its discolored teeth. Kim kicked at its head and heard a crack. The head was slanted slightly, but the corpse continued to attack her. She punched at the man's face, but his hands caught her arm and his nails dug into her skin.

The question as to how anything could grab and hurt her never crossed her mind because she was in too much pain and fear to worry about that. She kicked at the creature's legs and it let her go. She saw blood oozing from her wound and her arm felt like it was on fire.

She kicked at the creature's legs two more times before they both snapped. The man fell to the ground, but kept on coming. Now it crawled towards her. Kim was getting tired of this. She wished Ron was here. He would save her at the last minute, or after a series of accidental circumstances Ron would somehow beat the bad guy and she would be there to hold him.

She went for the door, but it still refused to open for her. She looked at the cabinets and saw them one by one opening and corpses started coming out. Kim slumped down in front of the door whimpering. She had never been this afraid before in her life.

She didn't know what the creatures could do to spirits, but if they could hurt her, then she fretted over what damage they could _really _do when they got her. Kim closed her eyes and kept repeating Ron's name. If this was the end, then she wanted to keep him in her mind. That way she wouldn't be as scared.

Kim waited for what seemed like ages, but after several moments nothing happened. Kim slowly opened an eye and saw that she was outside the morgue doors. She turned around and saw the boy she had been chasing looking at her.

He offered his hand to her. "Let me help you up." Kim's hand kept going for his hand, and then kept coming back. She didn't know who he was or what his agenda was, but in the end she took his hand and got up.

"Now," she said, "Can you explain to me who you are and what's going on?"

The boy smiled. "Gladly."

* * *

Ron took a drink of water from a fountain. Mrs. Dr. P was hard to find. Every doctor or nurse he asked gave him different locations of her doing multiple tasks. And odds were she was doing all those things.

"Kim's mom sure is dedicated." He saw Rufus in his pocket looking at him. The naked mole rat pointed at the hallway indicating that it was time to move on. He wanted to help Kim just as much as Ron. Nothing made him happier than to see his friend with his girlfriend.

"This way," the mole rat directed. Ron headed in the direction Rufus was pointing.

After almost an hour of searching, Ron smiled when he saw Anne at a doctor's desk with a clipboard in her hand.

"Yo, Mrs. Dr. P!"

Anne looked at Ron. "What's wrong Ron?" she asked concerned since he wasn't with Kim.

"Nothing, I just had a question I wanted to ask."

"Go ahead, but be quick. I have surgery in fifteen."

"Okay. Let's say someone is in a deep, deep, deep, _deep_ sleep. You can't wake them up no matter what you try. Is there anyway to rouse them from their slumber?"

The doctor narrowed her eyes at Ron. "Why do you ask that?"

"Because I'm doing a report on different kinds of medicines and what effects they have." Anne was suspicious of Ron's question and he knew it.

Anne stared at the blonde teen for a few moments trying to see what his intentions were, but answered anyway. "There are some types of drugs that are designed for that. One in particular called, Ampichlorine, has been successful in reviving people who had been in comas for months at a time and even helped bring some people back to life after their heart stopped, but doctors only use it as a last resort. The drug is very dangerous and can potentially kill the patient if used incorrectly."

"Are there any side effects?" Ron asked. Maybe this could work on Kim.

"Not really. The drug is basically a big stimulant. It revamps the bodies organs and brain waves to kick start the body, but like I said, it's a dangerous drug and is only used in emergency situations."

"Of course," Ron grinned. Ann's eyes narrowed. Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Well that was all I needed. I guess I'll go back to Kim's room and start working on that report now."

He waved as he left. Ron rounded the corner and as soon as he was out of view, he went in the direction of the pharmacy. "Only used in emergencies huh? Well this is an emergency in my book and Kim needs to wake up before she's called to the afterlife that she doesn't want to go to."

Rufus nodded in agreement and the two walked gingerly to the pharmacy.

* * *

"My name is Joel," the boy said taking a short bow. "And I just saved you from being eaten by those restless spirits."

Kim studied Joel's face; he seemed genuine so Kim let her guard down, but only a little.

"Those things were spirits?"

Joel nodded. "Sadly yes. Those were the spirits of people who have stayed on this earth for too long. I learned to avoid them, but you were busy chasing me and didn't see the danger."

"I didn't see the danger?!" Kim almost exploded.

"Please I meant no disrespect. I understand that you are new to this. Restless spirits collect at points where death has occurred or where death presides. Like a morgue. Once you went in they sealed you in and tried to eat you."

Kim shuddered just thinking about it. "Why did they think I was chow?"

"Restless spirits are crazy. They have no reason other than to fuel their insanity."

"Okay, but why did you run from me in the first place, and what kind of spirit are you; if are one?"

Joel smiled and put his fingers through his boyish hair. "I ran because I didn't know what your intentions were. It has been a long time since I've seen other spirits who have a mind. As for me, I am a wandering spirit. Someone who chose not to crossover and for that I am doomed to wander the earth forever."

"Until you become a restless spirit?" Kim asked. She saw him look at her with eyes of ages. He was older than he looked. He sure talked more maturely.

"Yes, eventually I guess. I am over two hundred years old. Lots of time to regret my decision."

What decision?" Kim asked curiously. She held her injured arm. Some blood dripped from her hand and onto the floor. Joel saw this.

"Focus on your arm," Joel instructed. "Imagine it getting better and concentrate all your effort on the wound."

Kim did as she was instructed and much to her amazement her injury was gone. "How did…"

"Spirits have more powers than you think Ms. Possible."

"How do you know my name?" Kim recalled never telling him it.

"I get around. I have heard about your famous exploits as a teen hero. Saving the world. It sounds exciting. You do a great service for mankind."

"It is very gratifying." Kim replied. She thought she would be getting a complement from a ghost.

"As for you earlier question, my decision to stay on earth. When I died of tuberculosis, I met my grandfather who I hadn't seen in two years after wandering around the cemetery I was buried in. I was so happy to see him. He told me that it was time for me to make a choice: crossover to the afterlife or remain on earth."

Joel took a moment of silence then continued.

"I was young and foolish. I chose to stay with me family and friends who were still alive. It was nice at first, but after I watched my sister grow old and die, my best friend being killed in a war, a girl I liked marrying and having children, I realized that I was alone. I would never see them again. They are probably all together in wherever it is we go to. I wish I could join them, but after you choose to stay you can never go back. I understand that you are at that crossroad?"

"Yes," Kim nodded.

"What is you choice?"

Kim looked down at the ground thinking about it. She only had one thing on her mind and that was getting back into her body, but after hearing Joel's story she began to have doubts. What if she couldn't wake up? Would she stay on earth forever or would she go to the afterlife and see her Nana and other family members? She didn't know. She couldn't make a choice yet.

Kim looked up to answer, but was surprised to see that Joel had vanished. She wondered if maybe her presence reminded him of the pain of his choice and that he couldn't bear it anymore. She wondered if she stayed on earth, would she become like those things that attacked her? She didn't think she would go crazy, but then again she didn't think that ghosts were real at first either.

Kim looked at the clock on the wall. It had been almost an hour since she left Ron. She didn't know how time could fly so much. She needed to talk to Ron; she needed comfort right now.

* * *

Ron and Rufus saw the pharmacy and discussed their plan for getting the medicine. When they were ready, Ron casually walked up to the counter where a nurse was smiling at him.

"My I help you?" she said brightly.

"Yes, I would like to buy some vitamins please."

"Why the vitamins are over there." She pointed to a series of shelves where common drugs or medicines were kept that were available without a prescription.

"Oh, right, but I can't find the ones I like. Maybe you could help me find them?"

At first the woman was hesitant. She was the only person in the pharmacy and it was against the rules to leave the drugs alone where anyone could potentially steal them. She was about to deny his request, but Ron whipped out his secret weapon.

"Pleeeeease?" His lips pouted perfectly into the Puppy Dog Pout. Kim had done it enough on him that he learned it and this was the first time he could try it on someone. The nurse seemed to be taken aback, then with a heavy sigh she left the counter to help Ron.

This was the opening Rufus was waiting for. The mole rat scurried across the floor and climbed the shelves and cabinets. He scanned the contents looking for the drug that Ron told him to get. He found it eventually, but it was locked behind a glass case. He looked over at Ron who was with the nurse and motioned with his arms that he need time.

Ron saw the signal. The nurse found the medicine. "Here ya go! Let me ring it for you." She started towards the counter. Ron had to think fast.

"Wait!!" The nurse turned startled by Ron's loud outburst. "I, uh…also need to buy some condoms."

Ron blushed at the thought. He thought it sounded stupid, but it was the first thing that came to his head.

"Condoms, sir?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, my girlfriend is being released today and I wanted to give her some TLC."

The nurse smiled. She had a respect for people who were devoted to their loved ones. "Alright sir, let's see…what type do you like?"

Ron stared at her. "There are types?"

The nurse shook her head. "First time buying?"

Ron nodded.

"Let me show you the different kinds we have available and see which one suits you the best."

Rufus watched the nurse lead Ron across the aisles. Ron waved at Rufus motioning him to hurry. The pink mole rat went into overdrive. He dug her teeth into the lock and began using them like a pick. He turned and twisted his little teeth until he heard a click.

Rufus opened the now unlocked door and grabbed the small bottle of Ampichlorine. After closing the door, he held it in his mouth and quickly dove for the ground when he saw Ron and the nurse returning to the counter.

Ron had no idea that buying a condom would be so difficult or embarrassing, but he settled on the basic kind. He had no intention of using it, but it would look suspicious if he put it back now. He would toss it later and Kim would have no idea.

As Ron turned the corner, he saw Rufus waiting for him with the drug in his mouth. "Way to go buddy." Ron pet his friend's head then Rufus went back into the safety of his pocket.

Ron carefully put the medicine into his pocket with Rufus and headed for Kim's room. This would save her, he just knew it.

* * *

Kim was filed with a series of emotions as she walked back to the room where her body was. She was scared of dying and being alone. She was angry that a group of psycho spirits tried to kill her, in a way. She was sad over Joel's story, and she was confused about her decision and that frustrated her.

She could always make the right decision in normal circumstances, but now she was faced with a choice that she didn't want to make. Part of her was screaming for her to give in, just accept the fact that she was going to die, and cross over with Nana. The other part was telling her to fight and never give up.

She saw what the consequences were for staying on earth, but her resistance to never give in and never surrender was pushing her towards that fate. She entered her room and saw Nana sitting by her body.

"Hello Kimberly, I hope you used your time wisely because it's decision time."

Kim stood frozen. _"No, not now."_ "I need more time, Nana."

"I'm sorry my dear, but your body is nearing its end. I must ask you, will you come with me, or stay here."

Kim was torn between her two sides. She knew it the logical choice to cross over, but that Possible spirit in her was making her lose sight of that. She thought long and hard considering all the alternatives and other options.

Kim took Nana's hand and took a deep breath. "I have made my choice."

* * *

Anne Possible walked down the hall from surgery. She was able to get another doctor to take her place. It was a small procedure and any doctor could do it blindfolded. She was suspicious of Ron's actions and the questions he asked. She wanted to get some answers.

The doctor made her way to the pharmacy. She prayed that her hunch was wrong. She knew Ron loved Kim, but would he go _that_ far? To Be Continued…

* * *

One more chapter coming up! What will Kim say? Will she cross over or will she stay on earth, or will Ron be able to bring her back? Find out in our next episode.

Please review and don't forget to check out my other story The Scarlet Maiden with pirates, adventure, and treasure! KingOAnime.


	5. It's Not My Time

**It's Not My Time**

**Chapter Five**

**It's Not My Time**

Kim held Nana's hand. She understood the gravity of the question. If she chose to crossover then that was it. She would go to the afterlife and be with Nana and other family members she wished to meet; she hoped. It never really occurred to her that she had no idea what the afterlife would be like. However, if she decided not to go, she would stay on earth and forever roam the world. Eventually she might even become one of those restless spirits that attacked her. She calmly took a deep breath and answered.

"I'm sorry Nana, but I can't leave. I'm choosing to stay."

Nana's look had a bit of surprise on it, but not much. "Are you sure about that Kimberly?"

Kim nodded. "Yes, I am. I just don't feel right about this. Every time I try to move on something pulls me back. My life, the people I love. Mom, Dad, the tweebs, Monique, Ron, even Bonnie and Drakken. They all are keeping me here. I can't leave them behind.

Nana let go of Kim's hand and stood up. "But my dear you must understand what will happen if you stay on earth too long."

"Yes, I know. I'll become a restless spirit, but I won't let that happen. If I ever do find myself becoming like those things, then I'll destroy myself."

Nana shook her head. "You're making a mistake Kimmie. If you stay then yes you will get to stay with all the people you love, but eventually they will all die and you will be left alone. What will you do then?"

Kim couldn't believe Nana was so against her decision. She thought she would be supportive no matter what.

"I understand your concern Nana, but please trust me. I know what I'm doing. It is my choice."

"I know. It's just…I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm touched that you care about me so much, but I've grown up. I'm not some little kid. I can make my own choices."

"Then this is your final decision?"

Kim nodded. "Yes."

Nana let out a sigh. "Then I'm sorry."

Nana put her hand up. A blue orb formed in her palm and shot out. It struck Kim in the chest and threw her back a couple feet.

"Nana, what are you doing?" Kim demanded holding her chest in pain. She tried to get up, but her legs were numb.

Nana started walking towards her and much to the teen's shock she began to change. Her face melted away and revealed a young woman with pale skin and stringy black hair that went down her shoulders. Nana's clothes also vanished and were replaced with a simple black dress.

Kim stuttered in shock. "W…Who are you?"

The woman looked down at her with a stony face. "I have no name, but humans have reffered to me as a…reaper."

* * *

Anne ran through the halls to Kim's room after her fear had been realized. She stopped by the pharmacy and found the cabinet that held the Ampichlorine unlocked and the drug gone. She talked to the nurse who gave her a perfect description of Ron. He had caused her to leave her post and allowed Rufus to get the drug. It was the only explanation.

Anne dialed her cell phone and waited for an answer.

"Security office, can I help you Dr. Possible?"

"Yes, I need you to meet me in patient room 26B. I'm afraid we have a problem."

She explained the situation to the guard. "We're on our way Dr. Possible. We'll meet you on the way." She clicked the phone off and pushed it back into her doctor's coat.

Anne didn't know what to think. Why would Ron do this? Was he so desperate for Kim to come back that her would risk her safety? It sure didn't sound like the Ron she knew and loved. The doctor just hoped that she could get there in time.

* * *

Ron speed walked to Kim's room with the drug that could bring her back to him. He had retrieved a hypodermic needle from a nurse's bag that had been left unopened and unattended. He would have to talk to Mrs. Dr. P about that.

Rufus sat in his pocket cradling the small bottle and needle. He wanted his best friend's girl companion back and he wanted his favorite human female back as well.

* * *

"A reaper?" Kim asked still unable to stand very well.

"Yes. I am a guide for the deceased of this world. I help the souls of humans cross to their afterlife."

Kim glared at the woman. "Where's Nana?"

The reaper stopped walking towards Kim. "She was never here."

"You impersonated my Nana? Why?!" Kim snapped.

"I apologize, but we reapers take on disguises to help the recently deceased. If you meet me in my current form, would you be as friendly to me? That is why we take on the form of someone the person trusted or loved very much. It's makes it easier."

"Easier to trick," Kim wobbled trying to stand, but after several tries finally stood up. Her chest still hurt, but she felt even worse that her Nana was never here and that she was impersonated by this woman. She had no right to do such a thing.

"I had no intention of deceiving you. I was merely helping you ease into your afterlife."

"By shooting me." Kim held her chest.

"I'm sorry for jumping the gun, but you decided not to crossover and that warrants destruction."

Kim was in shock.

"So if I choose not to crossover I get blown away instead?"

The reaper nodded. "Precisely."

Kim threw her arms up in the air. "Where is the logic in that?"

"Let me explain. When a person dies we help them go to their afterlife. You can only crossover willingly. Mostly everyone does, but sometimes others choose to stay no matter what. At first we allowed this. Me and my kind had no idea what would happen."

Kim heard the reaper say 'we.' That meant that there were more of them. She continued listening.

"The spirits became crazed and attacked anyone who got in their way. Human or spirit. We realized that this wouldn't do. So to remedy the problem, we made a new rule. If someone chose to no crossover then they would be erased from existence. It is much better than being a restless spirit."

Kim bristled. "Some people can fight that. I saw a boy who has lived for hundreds of years and he is perfectly fine," she said referring to Joel.

The dark-haired woman chuckled a little. "You mean me?"

Kim was taken aback when the reaper transformed into Joel. The boy smirked at her before changing back to the woman.

Kim narrowed her eyes in anger and embarrassment. "You!"

"Yes, I believed that if you experienced restless spirits first hand, it would help with your decision. I made sure no harm came to you and after I was done with them, they were destroyed and set free from their torment."

"You're sick. All of your kind is if you think destroying someone's soul is the right thing to do." Kim went for a punch, but the reaper was quicker and stepped away fast enough for Kim to punch air.

"You are a fighter. You have been your whole life. I've watched your exploits. You have done much good for the world. That is why I want you to move on."

"I don't even know what my afterlife is," Kim challenged.

"No one does. If I revealed your afterlife before you entered it, you might not like it. Most people are afraid that they're damned for all eternity and demand that they see their afterlife, but I cannot permit it. You are just going to have to take a leap of faith."

Kim stared down at her opposition. She wasn't sure if she could fight this thing. She wasn't even sure if she could destroy spirits or if the reaper was just bluffing to scare her. Either way, she had made her choice and she wasn't going back.

"I'm not going and that's final. Ron will come back and save me. Right now he's searching for a way to bring me back. I trust him and I love him and I know he can do it."

The reaper's face stayed emotionless. "Love is a irrelevant emotion. Humans say they love someone, but then leave them for another or forget them. You do not know what true love is."

Kim had had enough. The teen heroine leaped at the reaper with a kick.

The reaper remained motionless. Kim's kick connected, but it went right through as if she kicked at smoke.

"I don't want to fight you Kimberly Anne Possible. I want you to enjoy your afterlife, you've earned it, but if you keep resisting you wil leave me no choice but to destroy you."

Kim held a fighting stance and prepared herself.

* * *

Ron entered Kim's room. He quickly rewound the tape recorder to see if Kim had come back. He listened and heard her talking to what sounded like Nana. Kim had told him that she had spoken to Nana. But the voice changed after a loud noise. Kim sounded startled and demanded who this person was. When he heard reaper, he dropped the recorder.

He had to act fast. Kim's very existence was at stake. He prepared himself to administer the drug. Ron heard a ruckus outside and opened the door to see Mrs. Dr. P with three security guards running at him.

"Stop Ron please. You don't know what you are doing." Mrs. Dr. P called out.

Ron didn't have time to stop and explain. He quickly closed the door and locked it. To make it even harder, he put the chair under the doorknob and moved the table in the way too. It wouldn't hold for long, but long enough.

As he took out the needle, the door began to shake as the guards attempted to break it down. Mrs. Dr. P kept yelling for Ron to stop and talk about it.

Ron removed the Ampichlorine from the bottle and prepared himself to inject it into Kim, but he just realized something. He had no idea where to inject Kim. He hit his head at his own stupidity. He understood that it was important where the drug went. He couldn't just randomly pick a spot and hope that was it. Kim could die.

Ron wished he asked Mrs. Dr. P sooner.

* * *

Kim was being thrown around like a rag doll. Every move she made on the reaper didn't affect her at all. The creepiest thing was the reaper's unchanging face. It stayed the same no matter what. Cold, emotionless, and not human.

Kim back flipped off a wall and tackled the reaper. She realized she could go through the walls like before. Kim guessed that the reaper had something to do with it. Her tackled was once again met with nothingness. Every time Kim tried to hit the woman, she would become incorporeal and Kim would be sailing through her.

The reaper didn't even chuckle, grin, or sneer in response to Kim's tries. She just remained silent and didn't even attempt to fight back.

Kim saw Ron go into her room with a needle in his hand. She knew he had something and had to keep fighting or the crazy scary woman would kill her, in a way.

Kim continued her attacks. Punches, kicks, and other acrobatic moves that would make any villain dizzy had no impact on the reaper woman. Finally she spoke in a monotone voice.

"It is hopeless Kim. You know you can't beat me. In this world I am all powerful."

Kim attempted a roundhouse kick, but was caught. The reaper swung her around and in a short second she had her hand wrapped around Kim's throat. She squeezed it a little to get Kim's attention.

"I don't want to destroy you Kim Possible. If you give up and accept your death and cross over to the other side, then I'll spare you."

Kim threw a punch that went through the reaper's head. "Over my dead body."

For the first time the reaper frowned and glared at Kim. "So be it." And with that she began squeezing harder.

* * *

Ron and Rufus were using process of elimination to find the most likely spot to inject the Ampichlorine. The pair agreed that it wasn't the feet, stomach, or the arms. They guessed the bloodstream, but didn't know which vein to put it in.

As they debated where to inject, the door began to splinter and a hand emerged trying to remove the obstacles that blocked it. Rufus made a dive and bit the hand. There was a scream and the hand recoiled from the door.

The naked mole rat went back to help Ron.

"Please Ron, stop this. I want Kim back too, but this is crazy. Your love for Kim has become an obsession."

Mrs. Dr. P's words couldn't be truer to Ron. He was obsessed with Kim. Her hair, her face, her smile, her body, the whole package. He couldn't live without his badical girlfriend and he was about to put everything on the line for her.

He was stuck with two spots left, the heart or the neck. He thought as hard as he could. He knew he was infamous for his clumsy mistakes, but this was one he couldn't afford to make.

Rufus looked at the door to see it buckling. He signaled for Ron to hurry.

Ron thought about what Mrs. Dr. P said and realized that it could only be the heart. The doctor said that they used it to restart the body and sometimes bring the heart back.

He held his breath and with one motion he drove the needle into Kim's heart and pushed the liquid drug in, just as the door was brought down. Ron was tackled to the ground and Anne rushed to Kim to see if she was still alive.

* * *

Kim slowly opened her eyes to see her family gazing at her. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, Monique, and Rufus were also there. The last thing she remembered was being choked by the reaper, but know she was in a hospital bed surrounded by friends and family.

Anne rushed to her daughter. "Kim! How are you feeling?"

Her body ached all over and it hurt just to move. She spoke the only way she could.

"I feel fantastic."

Everyone laughed as they each gave their thanks that she was awake.

"There's someone else who want to say hi." James and the others parted to show a mop of blonde hair grasping her.

"KP, I'm so glad you're alright." Tears poured down his cheeks. "I thought I lost you forever."

"We almost did, but Ron's…unusual method brought you out of the brink out death."

"Your heart stopped for a while and the EKG machine didn't pick it up. If it weren't for Ron, you'd be dead right now." James touched his daughter's cheek.

"I'm still in trouble," Ron grumbled.

Kim looked at him quizzically.

"I kinda stole a drug that was only supposed to be used in an absolute emergency and I also may have locked myself in your room and injected you with the drug while a security force tried to break in." Ron flashed a goofy smile that Kim found irresistible, but Anne narrowed her eyes.

"Everyone out, except you Ron."

Everyone else left sheepishly. Even James who wanted to stay, but his wife's glare made it clear she wanted to speak to Ron alone. They left the room which now had no door, but they went far enough to not hear anything. Monique gave Kim a encouraging smile, telling her it was alright. She hoped everything was.

Anne faced Ron. Her eyes filled with anger. The only thing she looked like she wanted to do was smash a hammer upside Ron's head. Kim closed her eyes in anticipation.

Ron closed his eyes and looked away from the horror he was about to expect, but it came in the form of a hug.

Anne squeezed the life out of him. "Thank you for saving Kim, Ronald."

"Okaaaaay. You're…welcome…I guess." Ron was flabbergasted.

Kim was equally shocked and confused.

Anne smiled after letting go of Ron. "After you injected Kim and were taken away by the guards, some doctors showed me this."

She produced the ghostly photos of Kim.

"You screamed at me about what happened, but I thought you went crazy. I'm sorry for doubting you. You aren't going to be punished, but next time just tell me the situation no matter how crazy it may sound, okay?"

Ron nodded many times and faced Kim. She smiled at him.

"Well I'll leave you two alone for a while, but Kimmie, you have to rest. It'll still be a while before you can leave the hospital."

Anne left the room. Ron held Kim with as much might as she could tolerate. It hurt her, but she loved it. The pain told her she was alive, really alive. She kissed Ron's lips over and over.

"You saved me Ron. I guess I'm yours forever."

"Forever's a long time, KP."

"But there's no one I'd rather spend it with then you Ran Stoppable."

The teens rubbed noses. Ron was very curious to know about what exactly happened, but decided it could wait until Kim got better.

Kim was still in a little shock from the things she experienced, but she was glad Ron was with her. She felt safe in his arms. She would have to tell him al the things she saw, but for now she just wanted to stay close to her boyfriend.

Ron slid over to Kim and carefully wrapped an arm around her. She leaned in and sighed. Rufus suddenly popped out spilling all of Ron's stuff on the ground. The naked mole rat gave Ron a left out look. He wanted to see Kim too.

Ron apologized for getting lost in the moment. Rufus cuddled in Kim's lap and quietly closed his eyes. Kim scratched behind his ears which was rewarded with a purr.

Ron reached for the stuff that fell out of his pocket. Kim saw one of the items and grabbed it before Ron.

"What's this?" she asked.

"N..nothing." Ron replied nervously.

Kim's hue changed to her match her hair when she saw it was a box of condoms.

"Why Ronald Stoppable, you dirty boy."

"N..no you don't understand! I was trying to get the drug that could save you, but there was a nurse in the way, so I got her to help me buy some vitamins. Rufus needed more time and I couldn't think so I just went for the first thing I could, pleeeeease don't kill me." Ron pleaded after his minute rant.

Kim laughed. "It's okay Ron, I was just joking."

Ron's grin returned. "You scared me KP. I'll throw these out."

Kim's hand stopped him. "No keep them."

Ron looked at her confused. "But why……OHHHHH Booyah!!"

"Booyah," Kim replied just as the family returned after hearing Ron's triumphant cheer.

* * *

Kim recovered fairly quickly and was out of the hospital in under a week, but she still needed to take it easy. The news ate the story up and all wished Kim a speedy recovery.

Ron and Anne were the only ones who were told about Kim's adventure as a spirit. They all felt the less people knew the better. The press would twist the story somehow and that wasn't what Kim needed.

Kim stayed away from the hospital for a few months. It just frightened her that that reaper she met might still be in there. Eventually she got over it and returned with Ron to help volunteer with sick children.

And regardless of her near-death experience, she still does missions and never wants the adventures to stop.

**THE END.**

* * *

Thank you all for reading. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please leave a review, check out my other stories, and expect new stories to come soon. KingOAnime.


End file.
